


Locked Out

by charmedashley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedashley/pseuds/charmedashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Deathly Hallows missing moment. Luna gets locked out of her common room. Neville comes along to keep her company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I'm just playing in the sandbox.

"Luna, what are you doing?"

Luna glanced up from her place on the floor, offering Neville a wry smile as he approached her. "I'm doing homework, of course. What are you doing up here?"

Neville sighed loudly, gratefully accepting a spot beside Luna on the cool floor as she moved her satchel. "The staircases were against me tonight. I was trying to reach my common room and ended up here instead." He glanced up at the portrait that gave entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. "What I actually meant was, why aren't you doing homework in your common room?"

"I gave the incorrect answer and no one inside will let me in." This didn't seem to bother her as much as Neville thought it should. "I imagine someone else will be along shortly. It is almost curfew."

"Do… do you want me to try answering the question for you?" Neville wasn't at all sure that he would be able to guess the correct answer if Luna hadn't, but he felt that he must at least offer.

"No, that's quite all right. Shouldn't you be getting back to your own common room? If the Carrows catch you out after hours you'll be disciplined again." Luna placed her quill down on the parchment in her lap. Her eyes roamed her friend's face, taking in the gashes and whelps left from his previous 'punishments'.

"I'll be fine; I want to make sure that you get inside before I go." Neville nodded his head towards her lap. "Which assignment are you doing?"

"I am just now placing the final touches on my essay for Muggle Studies."

"Do you mean the essay due tomorrow on the proper manner used when torturing them?" Neville laughed, but there was no humor in it. "I decided that I am going to turn in a blank parchment. What are you writing about?"

"Oh, I am writing a very detailed paper about why we should let them be." The blonde's eyes twinkled with mischief. "They are really solitary creatures, you know, just like the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"Luna, you really shouldn't make waves. There is no telling what they will do to you for turning in an essay like that. Leave the obvious rebelling to me. You can handle the scheming and plotting. You and Ginny are better at that side of things anyway."

"Neville, we are Dumbledore's army! Remember what we're fighting for. If we won't stand up to them, who will? I am not going to let you take all the abuse anymore." Luna's voice rose slightly, strengthened with the force of the emotions behind her words. "Now, do you want to help me finish my essay while we wait for someone to come along? I was just getting to the good part."


End file.
